


The More the Merrier

by janusrome



Series: Surmises [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is a flirt, Crack, Jealousy, M/M, OT4, Time Travel, is it still cheating if one cheats on Charles with another Charles?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surmises續篇。在Erik離開之前，一對意料之外的訪客突然來到學校拜訪他們。<br/>（字數：約12,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time travel is a bitch.

最先察覺到意外訪客即將登門造訪的人是Charles。

那時，Erik和Charles正在吃早餐，忽然間他看到Charles的動作毫無預警暫停——他的手指才碰到茶杯的握把，貌似正打算端起茶杯，但他整隻手臂卻懸在半空中一動也不動——若不是半晌之後Charles把手緩緩降下放到桌面上，Erik恐怕會懷疑他被能力更強的心電感應者控制了。

「Charles？」

Charles沒有立刻回答，而是偏過頭，雙眉微皺，彷彿正屏氣凝神聆聽著什麼。片刻之後，他長長吁了一口氣，眉頭皺得更緊，臉上盡是混雜著困惑的驚訝，「有人要來見我們。」他說，語氣是Erik鮮少聽到的難以置信。

「 _我們？_ 」Erik好奇問道。

「對。」Charles點了點頭，確認道：「我們，你和我。」

由於那則關於他被Charles洗腦和監禁的可笑謠言不知怎的在變種人的社群裡傳了開來，因此得知Erik身在Xavier學校的人不算少數。不過，知道Xavier學校確切位置的人卻屈指可數，而且那些人若不是他的熟識就是Charles的熟識，所以Erik實在想不到，究竟是什麼人才會讓Charles如此驚訝。

他試探問道：「我猜那不是你預期的訪客？」

「他們是——」話才講到一半，Charles止住了口，接著他搖了搖頭，對Erik說：「我覺得，除非你親眼見到他們，否則你一定不會相信我說的。」

哦？

Erik細細端詳Charles，看到他一副「我說的話沒有半點虛假儘管相信我就對了」的模樣。

他決定姑且相信Charles的說詞，不再追問訪客的身分。（說穿了，他也不是真正好奇到訪的究竟是何許人物。）

二十分鐘之後，他們一起來到學校大門口，迎接到訪的客人。

遠遠地，Erik看到校門口有兩道身影，隨著雙方的距離逐漸縮短，他漸漸看清其中一位是坐在輪椅上的西裝筆挺光頭男子，另一名站在輪椅旁的則是頭戴黑色呢帽、身穿黑色長風衣的銀髮長者。正當Erik納悶這兩位訪客為何令Charles驚訝的時候，他看到穿著風衣的長者稍稍抬起手，手指微張，手掌輕輕一甩，兩扇鐵門立刻敞開。

Erik感應到周遭磁場的變化，他知道來者使用的能力不是念力而是磁控。相較於俗稱念力的心靈傳動，磁控則是相對罕見的能力，所以他忍不住仔細打量那位滿臉皺紋的銀髮老者，而他發現那張臉有著某種說不出的怪異熟悉感。在此同時，銀髮長者也毫不客氣地從頭到腳打量Erik，然後他從容不迫轉過頭，對他那位乘坐輪椅的同伴說道：「他的反應比我預期的冷靜多了，這真令我意外。」

光頭長者含笑回道：「也許另一個我已經告訴他我們的身分了，所以，在和我們見面之前，他已經有足夠的時間做好心理準備。」

「不，我沒告訴他。」Charles冷不防打岔——Erik詫異地發現他看起來……相當坐立不安——「我跟他說，他得親眼看到你們才會相信，所以我沒告訴他，說 _ **你們兩位就是我們**_ 。」

_什麼？_

Erik瞪大眼，緊盯著相隔幾步與他們對望的兩人。

現在他看出詭異的相似性究竟是怎麼一回事了。那位銀髮長者的容貌還有他藉由操控磁場來控制金屬的能力，以及坐在輪椅上的長者說話的語調、和藹可親但堅定不移的神情、還有他的臉孔……

這就好像是有一面鏡子擺在Charles和Erik的面前，而鏡子裡映照出的人影分別是增添了起碼三十歲的Charles和Erik。

「這怎麼可能？」Erik不禁喃喃說道。

儘管他的音量低不可聞，但他近乎自言自語的感嘆吸引了光頭長者的注意。年長的Charles抬起眼注視著Erik，他深邃的眼眸裡閃著無限的懷念以及……關愛。他溫言問道：「你聽過『愛因斯坦—羅森橋』嗎？ _Erik？_ 」

Erik沒有聽過那個名詞，但他猜想理應博學多聞的教授應該有答案，所以他轉過頭看著 _他的_ Charles。

Charles面不改色說道：「愛因斯坦—羅森橋，又稱蟲洞，意指連結兩個不同時空的隧道，相當於時空之中的一條『捷徑』。」他沒有回望Erik，而是盯著同樣坐在輪椅上的另一個人，「那只是一個 _假說_ ——或者說，一個數學模型。」

銀髮長者輕哼了一聲，語帶嘲諷對他的同伴說道：「看來你沒有自認的心胸開闊嘛，Charles。」

年長的Charles仰頭望向他的同伴，他臉上的笑容並未消失，而他的語調依然輕鬆寫意又和和氣氣，「你忘了此時是一九七零年代，Erik；更何況，在我們的時代，絕大多數人依然認為蟲洞只是個理論。」

年長的Erik冷哼一聲，但沒有答腔。

未來的Charles回過頭，再度望向他年輕的自我，平靜地問道：「難道你認為我們不是自己宣稱的那兩個人嗎？」

「我知道你們是誰，」Charles立即回答，他抬起手碰了一下自己的太陽穴，顯示他早已透過能力確認訪客的真實身分，但他看起來有一點焦慮也有一點疑慮，「我知道你們是三十年後的我們，我不懷疑這點，只不過我不懂你們到底是怎麼來到『現在』的。」

「也許……」

Erik看到年長的Charles注視著他的Charles，長者沒把話說完，而那兩位心電感應者坐在各自的電動輪椅上沉默對望。

Erik知道他們正在使用心電感應快速傳遞大量的資訊。這種溝通的方式比說話還要有效率，他很清楚這個事實，只不過，這樣一來他只能像個局外人無所事事站在旁邊，老實說這模樣還真有點蠢——更不用說，那位想必是來自未來的Erik一直似笑非笑盯著 _他_ ，令他感到非常不自在。

「……我瞭解了。」一小段時間過後，Charles開口說道。

Erik好奇地望向Charles，希望他能解釋整件事的來龍去脈，但Charles卻別過頭看著年長的Erik，他的雙眼閃閃發亮，驚嘆說道：「你的能力真讓我讚嘆不已！」

年長的Erik得意笑了——儘管他只是稍稍揚起嘴角，但Erik不知怎的就是知道那個老人十分得意——老人抬起手，碰了一下帽簷，以相當於致意的優雅舉止回應了Charles的稱讚。

Charles愣愣看著銀髮長者，好半晌，才終於回過頭凝視著站在他身旁的Erik。稍早的陰霾一掃而空，燦爛的笑容在他臉上綻放開來，「嘿，Erik，看來三十年後的你依舊像現在一樣瀟灑呢！」

Erik忍著 _不要_ 對他翻白眼。

坐在輪椅上的長者面帶微笑看著他們兩人的互動，然後他的視線停在Charles的身上，眉頭聳起，流露出些許驚訝的神色。他回過頭，對身邊的人說道：「啊，我都差點忘記七零年代的 _時尚_ 有多麼駭人了。」

「喂！」年輕的Charles抗議道：「我看起來超帥氣！」

年長的Charles微怔，彷彿他沒料到年輕三十歲的自己會有這種反應。光頭長者瞥向Erik，好似在尋求他的支持。

Erik不置可否聳了聳肩。他喜歡他們相遇時的Charles，也喜歡現在的Charles，儘管他覺得Charles這種打扮實在不像個學者或身為一名校長應該有的模樣——還有他的頭髮和鬍子在某些時候扎得Erik想要逼他剪髮和剃鬍——但，好吧，這年頭大街上勇於表現自我的人都這樣穿，他又能夠說什麼？

年長的Erik瞟了年輕的Charles一眼，嘴角微微勾起，彷彿冷笑一般。他回過頭，望著另一位Charles，以蘊涵著抑揚頓挫的好聽語調說道：「啊，我都差點忘記你曾經有頭髮了，Charles。」

 

 


	2. My future self is an ass.

他們到訪的那天，事實上，Erik正打算向Charles道別。他已經在Xavier學校住了將近一個月，Danger Room的設置已經完成，有聲書的朗讀錄音帶也在前一晚錄製完畢，因此Erik認為他離開的時候到了，他有更重要的事務要處理，而他的追隨者仍在等著他，更不用說他希望儘快露臉，好讓那則錯得離譜的謠言不攻自破——只不過，在他開口向Charles提起之前，他們卻先碰上了聲稱來自未來的訪客，以致於Erik只得把道別延後。

如何安置那兩人既是個難題卻也不是個難題。

Charles提議說，他們應該留在學校，畢竟這所學校也是另一位Charles的家；但年長的Charles推託說，他希望越少人知道他們的事越好，所以他認為他們暫時待在小鎮上可能比較理想。

「既然如此，那麼你一開始就不應該來到這裡。」Erik忍不住插話。

以Charles的能力，如果他不想讓旁人察覺到他，那麼他大可使用精神控制或是心靈屏障這類的伎倆，而不是特地跑來這裡和他們見面，然後又要求他們不要聲張。這種行徑實在說不通。

年長的Erik斜了他一眼，然後回過頭，對年長的Charles問道：「我以前有這麼無禮嗎？」他的口吻是虛情假意的驚訝，Erik覺得那有點刺耳，不解為何那個老人對他—— _他自己_ ——這般不友善。

光頭長者笑而不語，但他臉上洋溢著毫不掩飾的、近乎於溺愛的情感。兩位長者的視線短暫交會，沒有出聲交談——不過Erik猜想他們很有可能正使用心電感應溝通，他和他的Charles經常如此——然後，長者回過頭，凝視著Erik，溫言說道：「有話直說一向是你的人格特質，而我總認為你在我面前毫不隱瞞的作風非常迷人。」說著，長者轉頭看向他年輕數十載的嬉皮版本，「你也這麼認為，對吧？」

「當然。」Charles挑眉回道，然後那一老一少相視而笑。

看來那兩位心電感應者似乎才剛見面不久就已發展出不錯的默契了。

Charles碰了一下他的手，動作很輕，但傳達了安撫的意圖。他解釋說：「他們需要我的腦袋，所以才決定和我們見面。」

需要他的腦袋？那是什麼意思？

他還沒來得及再問，年長的Erik開口闡明道：「我們需要這位Charles幫我們解決一些 _數學_ 的問題。」

年長的Charles也說：「我沒有十足的把握我們能夠解決這個問題，所以我們認為集思廣益會是較為明智的選擇，因此我們決定來到這裡拜訪……年輕的我。」

Erik思索在場另外三人的說詞，蟲洞、數學模型、解決問題……也就是說——「出現在這個時間點不是你們的本意？」

「那是一場意外。」年長的Erik冷冷回道。

「一場實驗意外。」年長的Charles補充說明。

暑假期間校園裡沒什麼人，他們走回建築物的一路上都沒和其他人擦肩而過。

兩位Charles分別操縱各自的輪椅朝向升降梯，他們說要去地下的實驗室，希望能借用Hank的電腦；年長的Erik還算有禮貌地詢問Charles，他可否待在Charles的私人書房，而後者毫不猶豫答應了他的請求。

「那你呢，Erik？」年長的Charles問他：「和我們一道？」

Erik思考這個選項——和兩位Charles或許還有Hank一同討論現在他仍摸不著頭緒的「數學問題」？那聽起來不怎麼有趣。

「或許，你該盯著我，以免我背著他們搗亂。」年長的Erik語帶挑釁說道。

Erik瞇起眼，瞪著未來的他。他不認為那個老人會做出蓄意破壞的舉動，但他也不敢完全放心，同時他還擔心老人說的那句話可能是激將法，刺激他選擇跟著兩位Charles，好讓年長的Erik有機會獨自一人，暗地裡做出某些不管是哪一位Chalres都不會贊同的事——這聽起來很像是 _他自己_ 會做出來的事，可不是嗎？

因此，儘管Erik認為和未來的自己相處很怪異而且氣氛絕不可能融洽，但他仍決定他會盯著那個老人。

另一位Erik貌似悠閒地在Charles的私人書房裡四處走動，觀察室內的擺設以及架上的書籍。不過，除了偶爾伸手從架上抽出一本書稍加翻閱，其餘時候他都把雙手背在身後，而且從頭到尾他都不曾恣意觸碰或是翻動房間裡的物品。Erik不知道那個舉動代表老人尊重Charles，還是因為他就在旁邊「監視」的關係。

老人挑了一本書，逕自坐進沙發讀了起來，完全無視Erik站在窗邊一直盯著他。

Erik望著老人旁若無人的模樣，暗暗忖度，如果他有心電感應能力，能夠讀到另一個他的想法，那麼他們是否會像兩位Charles一樣相處融洽？（但轉念一想，他實在很難想像自己和任何人 _相處融洽_ 的景象，更何況該對象正是他自己。）

雖然Erik不會讀心，但他仍發現老人乍看之下雖輕鬆自在，但實際上他的神情卻比稍早嚴峻了幾分。Erik推測原因可能是Charles不在場——待在Charles的身邊時，他通常會比較鬆懈，所以他猜另一位Erik也是如此。

Erik好奇那兩人穿越時空的真正理由和機制，但他有預感那位老人不可能據實以告。他當然也好奇三十年之後這個世界會變成什麼模樣，而到了那時他又在做些什麼？——只不過，Erik不確定自己當真想要預先聽到答案。

他能夠確定的，就是三十年之後Charles和他依然在一起——這表示即使將來他變成眼前那位說話刻薄的老人，情況也不至於太糟，是吧？

Erik倚著窗沿，隨手拿起書架上一本期刊，心不在焉讀著一篇主題為X基因的文章。之前他已經讀過這篇文章，此刻他的注意力不在書頁上的字句，而擺在另一個他的身上。

他可以在那位老人身上看到他自己的影子，但同時他卻也覺得那只是個陌生人而不是他自己。

他驚訝地察覺到老人的身上沒有任何一件金屬物品——沒有戴手錶、沒有戴戒指、沒有繫皮帶所以沒有金屬皮帶頭、甚至連長褲都是鈕扣而非金屬拉鍊。

在某些突發的危急時刻，衣服上的金屬可以充作武器，Erik很早就體認到這點，因此他不由得納悶，為什麼未來的他反倒不懂這個道理？又不像是他會長時間待在廢車廠這類有強力電磁鐵的地方，需要拿掉金屬物品以免……

突然之間，他懂了。

年長的Erik提防的人正是 _他_ 。

他擔心身上的金屬會被另一名磁控者利用，所以他刻意拿掉身上的金屬物品。

這個頓悟還真傷人。

Erik愣愣看著年長的他，不知道該做何感想。

他總是防備著所有潛在的敵人，不讓任何人有機會傷害到他，但這無法解釋為何另一位Erik會把「自己」當作假想敵。

不曉得過了多久，年長的Erik放下書本，站起身，稍稍活動四肢，然後走出書房。Erik默不作聲跟在他的後面，跟著他一路走到廚房。

暑假期間，這所學校的廚子也跟著學生們放長假。雖然有人負責定期採買日常生活用品、罐頭食品和新鮮的食材，但在這段日子裡，基本上，要想要吃東西的人就得自己動手。

年長的Erik在廚房裡繞了一圈，好像在查看廚房裡有什麼現成的材料，然後他從冰箱和儲物櫃分別拿出一些食材放上流理臺，接著又從架上取來平底鍋放到爐上。他將砧板放平，從刀架上抽出一把刀，終於，他轉過頭，看著Erik，態度不怎麼客氣對他說道：「如果你不打算幫忙，就不要站在這裡礙手礙腳。」

Erik沒有離開，而是留在廚房裡聽從那個老人對他頤指氣使，要他做這做那。然而Erik不怎麼介意，因為他發現未來的他廚藝比他更好，以及他瞭解到這位老人著手準備的是四人份的午餐，所以他沒有任何反對的理由。

他們沒有聊天，少少交換的句子只有「把那放進烤箱。」或「醬汁好了嗎？」這類簡短的指令或問答。雖然如此，Erik仍感覺到他和老人之間的緊繃氣氛逐漸消散。

當他們開始擺餐桌的時候，Erik聽到Charles的聲音，說他們幾分鐘之後就會到廚房和兩位Erik碰頭。

_我很期待和 **你們** 共進午餐。_Charles的聲音透著興奮期待，卻也有數分藏不住的疲倦。

等到最後一副刀叉就定位，年長的Erik若有所思看著他，一會之後才出聲喚道：「喂。」

Erik面無表情回望。他注意到老人的神情變了。過了一整個上午，這是他第一次見到年長的Erik放下戒備。他不禁好奇對方想要對他說什麼。

老人開口說道：「如果你的Charles開始掉頭髮，你最好不要在他面前提到任何『頭髮』、『掉髮』、或甚至是『禿頭』的字眼，因為他 _在乎_ ；不過，等到他開始自我解嘲，拿禿頭的話題開玩笑，你才可以能 **偶爾** 拿這件事笑他，因為到了那個時候，他已經釋懷了。」

Erik怔怔看著老人一本正經的模樣，突然間，他有股衝動想要放聲大笑。

儘管他還沒完全領會年長者的 _殘酷幽默感_ ，但他確實瞭解另一位Erik真心在乎老少兩位Charles的感受。

此外，Erik也瞭解到，老人身上沒有金屬物品，代表的不是未來的他對Erik抱持敵意，而是他對Erik抱持警戒——那個舉動不單是保護自己，同時也是保護年長的Charles，因為他無法確定這個時空的Erik會如何對待自稱穿越時空回到過去的他們。

……好吧，看來這位來自未來的自己，也沒他最初判定的那麼惱人嘛。

 

 


	3. Telepaths are manipulative jerks.

Erik不太瞭解為什麼Charles一看到他，就扯著他離開廚房，把他帶到空蕩蕩的走廊，趁著四下無人，張開雙臂一把抱住他。

伸手回抱是一個不需思索的反射動作。

「……出了什麼差錯嗎？」Erik納悶問道。

Charles悶聲反問：「我只有在出差錯的時候才會抱你？」

「你看起來有點累。」

「倒不是累，而是……我覺得 _他_ 都知道我在想什麼，所以和他相處起來格外費神。」由於Charles把臉埋在Erik胸口的緣故，他的聲音聽起來有點模糊。

「現在你知道和 _你_ 相處是怎麼一回事了吧？」Erik沒好氣回道。

Charles嘟噥了一聲，但仍沒鬆開雙臂。

Erik抬起手，摸了摸Charles的散亂捲髮，然後用手指輕輕梳著他的頭髮。在某些特定的時候，他會扯Charles的頭髮，除了少數幾次是要求他把嘴巴移開，其餘多數則是下意識的反射動作。有一次，Charles對他埋怨道：「如果我以後禿頭，我會說你是罪魁禍首。」不過，他們都知道那只是一句玩笑話，不管是誰都沒當真……

「是啊，你也只能趁著現在，否則以後就沒機會摸我的頭髮了。」

Charles悶悶不樂的語氣讓他想起另一位Erik稍早說過那段關於頭髮的話，然後他回想起年長Charles的容貌。「我不在乎，」Erik說：「 _如果_ 你在三十年後變成他，那沒什麼不好。他……他的模樣還滿順眼的。」

Charles終於放開Erik，仰頭看著他，皺眉說道：「聽到你稱讚他，真讓我有點嫉妒。」

Erik哼了一聲，「這一點都不合理，你的意思是你嫉妒 _你自己_ 。」

Charles輕笑，然後轉移話題，問道：「那你呢？和未來的你相處一個上午，感覺如何？」

「我們處不來。」Erik不假思索回答。

Charles揚起眉，似乎不怎麼相信他的說詞。

他們一起回到廚房，和兩位長者共進午餐。

Charles是個健談的人，兩位Charles同在餐桌上，氣氛就很熱絡。

「到了我們的時代，心電感應一點都不神秘了。」年長的Charles說：「我記得曾經看過一個實驗，使用功能性磁共振成像的技術，記錄受試者在心電感應影響下的大腦活動。」

「功能性磁共振成像？」

「啊，抱歉，我差點忘了現在還沒發展出這種技術……」

他們的話題環繞在醫療以及科技的突破發展，同時巧妙地避開了社會現況、重大事件、或是個人的資訊。

Erik發現兩位Charles在聒噪的表象之下，隱藏著他們倆都不太自在的事實。

沒錯，Charles是一個健談的人，但他也懂得享受安靜的時刻。根據他和Charles單獨相處的經驗，Erik知道Charles可以滔滔不絕說個不停，但有更多的時候，他樂於靜靜坐著或躺在Erik的身邊，滿足於一個眼神、一個觸碰，不需千言萬語，僅僅沉浸在無聲的相伴之中。

方才Charles說，他覺得和年長的自己相處「格外費神」，Erik懷疑Charles試圖讀取長者的思緒，以獲取某些長者不願透露的資訊，而那兩位嫻熟的心電感應者暗地裡上演了一場激烈的腦內攻防戰，儘管表面上看起來卻似什麼都不曾發生。

Erik瞄了一眼另一位Erik。從對方的微瞇起眼睛打量兩位Charles的模樣，他猜想老人絕對也察覺到情況絕非風平浪靜。

Erik決定他不想再保持沉默了。

「讓你們來到這裡的『實驗意外』，到底是怎麼一回事？」他開口質問。

這個問題並未針對任何特定的對象，不過餐桌上另外三人同時停下刀叉看著他——儘管如此，但沒人回答他的問題。

最後，回覆的人是年長的Erik。「那是我造成的。」他簡短說道。

Erik凝視著老人，根據他的語氣和表情，他強烈暗示這話題到此為止，他不會再透露更多。

Erik回過頭看著Charles，在心裡問道： _如果你知道實情，Charles，你介意告訴我嗎？_

然而，他等了片刻，仍沒有等到Charles的回應——不論情況到底是Charles沒有讀到他的想法，抑或他選擇性忽略Erik的提問。

「還是說，你們碰上了什麼麻煩，所以不願意多說？」Erik再問。

兩位長者對看了一眼，然後年長的Charles回答：「不算是。」

Erik繼續追問：「既然不是，那你們為什麼不願意說清楚？」

年長的Charles深深吸了一口氣——這個動作讓Erik想起年輕的那一位，他的Charles在開啟長篇大論或打算說出悶在心底話的時候，通常會做出這個動作——長者緩緩說道：「由於我們在七零年代的時候，並未碰上『三十年後的我們』到訪，因此，我不知道究竟這個事件不曾發生在我們的過去？還是未來的訪客確實回到那個時間點，但沒有和我們見到面？

「無論如何，我認為，一旦我們決定前來學校拜訪你們、尋求另一位Charles的協助，好讓我們順利返回原本的時空，而實際上和你們見面的那一刻，這個行為很有可能已經改變了這個時空的既定現實。我不知道我們的決定會造成什麼後果，所以我希望盡可能減低我們帶來的影響，以免等到我們返回原本的時間點，卻發現那個時空已經變得和我們離開之前不一樣了。」

Erik沉默不語，試圖消化那段話。他依稀聽到兩位Charles討論什麼命定悖論、自恰性原則等等陌生的辭彙，然後他突然想到——「如果這件事曾經發生過呢？」他問長者道：「假如你在我們的年紀時，確實碰過未來的Charles和Erik，而當年你也曾幫助過他們，但 _那位_ Charles基於相同的顧慮，不希望這個事件影響了時空的『既定現實』，所以在他離開之前，屏障、清除、或者修改了你們見面的記憶，導致你不記得你見過他們，這也是有可能的，對吧？」

年長的Charles沒有回答，只是平靜地望著Erik。他的臉上沒有半點詫異的神色，彷彿那番話、那種可能性他早已設想過了。

年長的Erik輕笑幾聲，將手放上另一位長者的肩膀上，「事實上，這正是我說服Charles來這裡的理由——我告訴他，他不必擔心我們『改變歷史』，因為 _你們或許不會記得_ 。」

Erik轉過頭，問Charles道：「你能夠修改心電感應者的記憶嗎？」

「如果我的能力比對方強，應該可以。」

「如果他們的記憶被『你』——另外一個穿越時空的Charles——修改過，你能夠判斷嗎？」

Charles遲疑片刻，然後點了點頭，「應該可以。只不過……」說著，他若有所思瞥了光頭長者一眼。

Erik等了幾秒，不見Charles繼續說下去，於是他開口問道：「那麼，你……？」他不確定問題是什麼，是Charles有找到那個答案嗎？還是更基本的，Charles能夠順利潛入另一名心電感應者的腦袋裡探查嗎？

Charles聳了聳肩，吶吶說道：「恐怕……潛入另一個自己的腦袋裡窺伺，不是一個……舒坦的念頭。」

（到了這時，Erik幾乎確信他假想過的兩位心電感應者腦內攻防戰已經上演過了。）

年長的Erik稍稍往前傾身，挑起眉，抬起手，用指尖輕輕點了兩下自己的太陽穴，「如果你嫌他狡猾的心靈充斥著各式誤導的陷阱，那麼，我年輕的朋友，你不妨看看我的。」

此話一出，Erik立刻呆愣看著那位老人，因為他低沉的嗓音蘊涵著Erik從沒聽過、也無法想像自己竟然能夠說出口的誘惑。

Charles先是微怔，然後他笑了，接著擠眉弄眼問道：「嘿，這是邀請嗎？」

年長的Erik對 _他的Charles_ 露齒一笑。

Erik瞥了一眼光頭長者，發現後者竟然露出溫暖的微笑，望著年輕版本的自己和他的 _老朋友_ 調笑。

Charles經常和別人說說笑笑，有些時候那些笑語幾乎踩到調情的邊緣。不過，Erik總沒放在心上，因為他知道Charles不是認真的，那充其量只是逞口舌之快。

可是，眼前這位他調情的對象……

哪裡有人和 _自己_ 吃醋？這實在不合理。

但Erik依舊嚐到了罕見的嫉妒滋味。

 

 


	4. It’s called monogamous three-way.

午餐後，年長的Charles先行告退，他表示要回去實驗室，查看那臺「古董」電腦運作的情況；另一位Erik看似和Charles一拍即合，Charles甚至愉悅地開口邀請年長的Erik一起散步，並且表示他非常樂意帶那位老人參觀學校。

「你要跟我們一起嗎？」Charles笑著問Erik：「 _Michael Xavier？_ 」

「啊。」年長的Erik微微一笑，他的眼裡閃現些幾許懷念的神情。

Charles回過頭，問道：「你也用過這個化名嗎？」

老人臉上的笑容加深，「不只一次。」

Erik面無表情看著相視而笑的那兩人，暗自決定 _他_ 絕對不會再用那個化名了。

很顯然的，Charles懂得如何和Erik相處，不論對象是 _哪一位_ Erik；除此之外，Erik還看得出來，年長的Erik也喜歡這位Charles——或許旁人不容易察覺，但Erik看得一清二楚——老人的背脊依舊挺直，但他的肩膀放鬆了些許，而且他臉上時不時露出不經意的微笑。（Erik不禁想到，他自己在Charles的面前恐怕也是這副模樣。）

Erik不知道他究竟該為「Charles比Erik還瞭解如何和Erik相處」的事實感到高興抑或不悅，他只知道他不怎麼樂意見到另一位Erik和他的Charles調笑的景象，同時他也不希望心電感應者察覺到他的心意。稍早他才說過和 _自己_ 吃醋是不合理的，這可真是諷刺啊。

「也許，我應該去盯著另一位Charles。」Erik說。他只想找個理由避開這兩人。

Charles眨了眨眼，看起來有點失望，但他仍點了點頭，回答：「好吧。」

老人挑起眉，儘管他沒吭半聲，但他嘲笑般的表情彷彿在說：你知道那是個站不住腳的藉口，對吧？——你的頭盔不在手邊，我看不出你有什麼能耐盯著那位老奸巨猾的心電感應者。

Erik從來都不知道自己的表情竟然如此豐富。

有些時候，Erik會埋怨Charles擅自讀他的心；但那位讀心者卻辯駁道，Erik的表情已經透露了內在的心思，他根本沒有濫用能力。此時回想起來，Charles說的搞不好是實話。

Erik轉過身，大步離開他們。

Xavier學校的建築物隱藏在地下的部分多過顯露在地表的，不過地下室並非昏暗的巨大迷宮，而是照明充足且標示清楚的走道和廳室。

Erik很輕易在一間實驗室找到年長的Charles。長者面帶微笑親切地招呼Erik，彷彿他不是訪客而是這裡的主人。

雖然仍有疑慮，但Erik使用能力把一張滾輪椅拖到長者的輪椅旁，然後坐了下來。

他發現年長的Charles視線一直跟隨著他的手。

他揚起眉，故作輕佻問道：「你……看到什麼喜歡的嗎？」

_該死。_ 話才出口，Erik就後悔了。

另一位Erik和他的Charles調笑，不足以構成他對這位Charles說那種話的理由啊！

光頭長者的笑容依舊溫暖，絲毫沒受到剛才那句蹩腳的臺詞影響。他想了一下，然後說：「你的手部動作比較大，他的比較細微。我知道你和我一樣，實際上，我們都不需要使用『手』來發動能力，但『手勢』能夠協助我們集中注意力，輔助我們更順利且精準地使用我們的能力。比方說，你用能力改變環境磁場的時候，透過手部的揮、拋、彈、抓握等肢體動作，具體化了你的意念，讓你能夠更有效率達成你希望的效果。我的理解沒錯吧？」

Erik驚訝地發現，雖然外表有些差距，但長者談論起變種能力時，他的語氣和年輕的Charles一模一樣。

「看來你更擅長說教了……Charles。」

年長的Charles微笑頷首，彷彿把那句稍嫌挖苦的話當作稱讚。

「至於你，你可以不著痕跡發動能力，卻經常把手放上自己的太陽穴，也是相同的道理嗎？」

長者微怔，「啊，看來這時的我還沒把那個習慣改掉。」他頓了一下，才繼續道：「確實，那個手勢可以幫助我集中精神，不過……好吧，在我年輕的時候，我曾經設想過——如果我每次使用能力的時候，都把手放上太陽穴，那麼旁人可能誤認為我發動能力的時候必須做這個動作；當我想要不著痕跡使用能力時，只消不把手抬起來，別人就不會懷疑我正在他們的大腦裡面動手腳。」

長者輕快的語調令Erik忍俊不禁。「這聽起來……相當孩子氣。」他說：「而且不怎麼實用。」

「可不是嗎？」年長的Charles同意道，然後，他突然定定看著Erik，笑容摻入幾許捉黠，「你能確定現在我沒有讀你的心嗎？由於我的雙手都放在扶手上，所以你比較鬆懈，對吧？」

……好吧，利用手勢誤導的策略，看來也不是一無可取。

Erik發現他喜歡這位Charles。

他的五官依稀有年輕Charles的影子，而他是個更成熟、更穩重、也更睿智的Charles；在此同時，他的語調依然像年輕的Charles。

「對了，關於另一個版本的我們……」年長的Charles沉吟了片刻，接著說：「或許我該替他向你道歉。」

「你指的他是誰？」Erik立刻問道。 _我的Charles？還是你的Erik？_

年長的Charles沒有直接回答，而是說：「我想他—— _你的Charles_ ——還沒有察覺到你真的介意，況且你也刻意瞞著他；至於 _我的Erik_ ，他大概覺得這很有趣，所以……」長者聳了聳肩，「我們，你的Charles和我，我們都清楚你和那位Erik是不一樣的人。我的意思是，你們的基因一樣，但他比你多走過的歲月，讓你們兩人的心靈產生了差異，而我們的能力很容易看到這個面向，所以我們不覺得太過困擾，也不會混淆你們兩位。我知道那位Charles對未來的你感到好奇並且抱持著一定程度的好感，再加上想要從他的身上得到一些我不願透露的資訊，所以才會向他示好。只不過，他—— _以前的我_ ——沒有意識到使用對『你』說話的方式對『他』說話，有那麼一點點不合宜。」

事實上，最初的不悅開始消退之後，Erik已經漸漸釋懷了。時間旅行讓來自過去或未來的同一人碰頭，這還真不是普通的錯亂——就算他的Charles和另一位Erik……過從甚密，這算得上是「出軌」嗎？那位老人也是Erik，因此，技術上而言，Charles的對象還是同一個人……

「別擔心，我們很快就會離開了。」年長的Charles瞄了一眼閃著圖形和數字的顯示器，說道：「我已經有點頭緒了。」

既然說到那點，Erik終於有機會把困擾了大半天的疑惑說出口：「你們到底是怎麼來的？」他盯著光頭長者，「為什麼我覺得 _你們三個人_ 盡可能不讓我知道？」

年長的Charles靜靜望著他，彷彿在衡量什麼，最後，他開口說：「開啟蟲洞的人是你，Erik，三十年後的你。」

雖然驚訝，但Erik並未感到震驚——他隱隱約約察覺到「實驗意外」跟他脫離不了關係，不單是銀髮長者已經承認這是他造成的，還有Charles一開始就說他佩服年長Erik的能力，那也是一條明顯的線索。

「既然如此，你們為什麼要瞞著我？怕我改變『既定的現實』？」

年長的Charles凝視著Erik，輕聲反問：「如果你發現自己擁有能力回到過去，你會做什麼？」

_如果我能夠回到過去……_ 最先閃過的念頭，就是修正過去犯下的「錯誤」，補救某些傷害。在具體想法浮現之前，Erik的視線不自覺瞥向長者坐的輪椅。

年長的Charles含笑說道：「我不認為此刻你想的是 _坐上_ 我的輪椅，所以，我猜你想要回到我受傷之前，避免那件事發生，對吧？」長者斂起笑容，他的語氣變得非常嚴肅：「可是Erik，就算你成功了——暫且不論你的行為可能會導致什麼意料之外的後果——你不可能滿足於一次成功而止步，你一定會繼續嘗試，試圖 _修正_ 過去，例如，回到你十歲出頭的時候阻止Shaw殺害你的母親，又或許你會想要憑一己之力阻止那些種族屠殺？」

Erik茫然地望著長者，如果他有能力挽救他的親人以及他的同胞，那麼……

「倘若你失敗了，你是否會一試再試，不論耗費多少『時間』，都想要把過去改變得更好？或說，更合乎你的期待？」

「可是——」如果那是他能夠補救的，難道他該讓那些痛苦的過往永遠留存嗎？

長者伸出滿是皺紋的手，將Erik的手握進掌中。「我不相信宿命論，而我相信改變過去的某個特定事件確實可以改變未來，但我不認為那是你該做的事、或是你該走的路。Erik，你不應該被困在過去。我的Erik瞭解這個道理，也知道你若曉得開啟蟲洞的機制，可能會做出什麼樣的舉動，所以我們認為『現在的你』知道的越少越好。」

年長的Charles堅定不移的雙眼直勾勾望進Erik的眼底，彷彿他想透過眼神把那句話放進Erik的腦袋。

雖然還沒完全信服，但Erik大致理解長者的用意。

一旦他把全部的精力放在回到過去 _修正_ 歷史，他會忽略現今、他身邊的人、以及變種人的追隨者。

儘管如此，可以改變過去的想法，依然有著一定的吸引力……

眼前這位Charles往前探身，他在Erik的額頭上留下一個輕吻——不同於他的Charles，長者的嘴唇沒有逗留、也沒有試探，只傳達了單純的關愛之情。

Erik闔上雙眼，發現他聞起來像Charles卻又有一點不像。

他忍不住諷刺地想著， **他竟然背著Charles和Charles出軌。**

****_抱歉，Erik。_ 年長的Charles聲音在他腦內想起： _很抱歉 **我們** 沒有完全說出實話——沒有人比我更瞭解我的大腦是如何運作的，雖然我無法對自己設下精神屏障，但我有十足的把握能夠修改 **另一個我** 的記憶而不留下任何可疑的痕跡——你的Charles在我的大腦裡逛了一圈就瞭解到這個事實，所以他做出的結論正是午餐時你說的，我可能在三十年前被來自未來的Charles修改過記憶。因此，你的Charles也做好了心理準備，這種事可能會發生在他的身上……_

Erik感覺到長者的手指貼上他的太陽穴。

_或許，三十年後，你會發現開啟蟲洞的方式……_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I really want to read some Cherik OT4 gangbang porn. REALLY.~~
> 
> 如果對Cherik OT4有興趣——[something old, something new](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7943299)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [something old, something new](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943299) by Anonymous 




End file.
